Not so Subtle
by Princess Shido
Summary: Thor's weapon his hard and mighty!
1. Chapter 1

**First foray into Avengers universe. Plus my keyboard sucks and the keys stick, so no comments about my spelling. Was inspired to write this after watching the video of Rosario Dawson and Jeremy Renner. You know the one! Is it just me, or is he really sexy when he says "Predatory"? Anyways, I love writing songfics. Dont hold it against me. Italics are Nat, Underlined is Clint. Anywho, Dont own the Avengers. Wish I did. We all wish we did.**

* * *

Natasha flopped, rather gracefully, onto the leather sofa next to Pepper, a bored sigh crossing her lips. The two women had been left up to their own devices while the boys went out on their own on a "Mission". Life without them was proving to be more boring than relaxing. Natasha had just finished a five minute long rant against the "egotistical, cave-dwelling, neanderthals" and was ,again, bored. She glanced over at Pepper to see a devilish-I'm-up-to-something smile that would have looked more at home on Tony than his angelic, eternally patient wife.

"I have a few calls to make!"

* * *

The transport landed on the roof of Stark Tower without incident. The boys ran into the main building, high fiving, and congratulating each other on another job well done. Except Bruce, whoe's eyes switched back and forth uneasily.

"Take it easy, Green Guy." Tony said clappings hand, still covered in armor, on the nervous man's shoulder.

Bruce recovered quickly from almost being sent into the floor. "I'm just more than a little worried about how the girls are going to react to us leaving them behind. Especially Natasha." This sentance soon had them all looking a little nervous. Except HawkEye, who was a tad upset about Banner using Nat's first name, until his sensative hearing picked up a rythmic sound, that sounded like...singing?

Apparenty their not that mad. Their listening to music."

Put at ease, the boys continued into the common room, confident that they were in no danger. At least, not physically.

* * *

The ladies had taken the liberty of rearranging the furniture so that the sofa was in front of the doorway that they were standing in, and in the middle of the room, facing the couch was Natasha. The image burned into their retinas was one that Clint would forever wish to forcibly remove from their heads. She was wearing her usual catsuit but was moving in ways that was more sexual than if she had been totally naked. Steve was trying to look away, but found it impossible. Banner loked at her appreciativly, the sam way a man would admire a beautful, poisonous reptile. With fear and respect. Thor was openly staring, and Stark had pulled out a handful of singles. Emerald met smoke across the room, and they flashed defiantly. With a toss of her hair, she began to sing in a voice that was as sinfully smoky as his eyes.

_Billy-Ray was a preacher's son_  
_And when his daddy would visit he'd come along_  
_When they gathered around and started talkin'_  
_That's when Billy would take me walkin'_  
_Out through the back yard we'd go walkin'_  
_Then he'd look into my eyes_  
_Lord knows to my suprise_

He felt his mouth go dry. That was the first song he had ever heard her sing. A flash of movement from beneath him caugh is attention. It was Pepper, holding the other microphone. Without a second thought, he dropped his most prized posession to the floor, his bow and quiver, vaulted over the back of the couch, and joined her.

_The only one who could ever reach me_

Was the son of a preacher man

_The only boy who could ever teach me_

Was the son of a preacher man

_Yes he was, he was, oh yes he was_

The girls were suddenly transfixed. No one knew that Clint had such a god-given-talent-that-he-should-be-singing-professionly-insead-of-saving-the-world voice. The boys, seeing their sudden interest, were not happy. True, it was their own fault, for leaving the girls behind, yet the gleam in Pepper's eyes still promised further punishment.

_Bein' good isn't always easy_  
_No matter how hard I try_  
_When he started sweet-talkin' to me_  
_He'd come and tell me everything is alright_  
_He'd kiss and tell me everything is alright_  
_Can I get away again tonight?_

Pepper tossed something small and brightly colored to Natasha, which she caught deftly. It looked like some sort of sucker. The blood drain from Clint's upper torso and dropped to the lower half of his body as she took a moment to wrap her tongue around it. She looked up and threw a sexy glance his way. She knew exactly what she was doing to him! His own eyes narrowed in response. Let the games begin!

_The only one who could ever reach me_

Was the son of a preacher man

_The only boy who could ever teach me_

Was the son of a preacher man

_Yes he was, he was, oh lord knows he was_

Tony shook his head lightly. How could they not realize the chemistry between themselves? It was palpable whenever they walked into the same room. The air sizzled, static danced, and Thor had nothing to do with it! Something had to be done about them before they set his beloved tower on fire, an image that Tony Stark did not like. That's when he began to devise his own devious little plan.

_How well I remember_  
_The look that was in his eyes_  
_Stealin' kisses from me on the sly_  
_Takin' time to make time_  
_Tellin' me that he's all mine_  
_Learnin' from each other's knowin'_  
_Lookin' to see how much we're growin'_

Clint and Tasha's eyes met. The same thought was playing through each of their minds. She had found him on the tenth floor of the building he had been using as his snipers nest. A few cuts from going through a plate glass window, and some bruises from landing on his quiver, but nothing fatal. Terrified and relieved the same time, she had hauled him up bodily and kissed him with bruising force. He had responded in kind. From that day on, they had been stealing kisses whenever possible.

_The only one who could ever reach me_

Was the son of a preacher man

_The only boy who could ever teach me_

Was the son of a preacher man

_Yes he was, he was, oh lord knows he was_

_The only boy who could ever reach me_

He was a sweet talkin' son of a preacher man

_The only boy who could ever teach me_

Was the son of a preacher man

Natasha was finally starting to let loose and enjoy herself. She pulled the microphone from his hands and tossed it to Pepper, who caught it with a wink. Whipping back, she pushed, throwing him off balance and sending him ito a nearby chair. Planting her feet, she looked him straight in the eye, and finished the song alone.

_The only one who could ever move me_  
_Was the son of a preacher man_  
_The only boy who could ever groove me_  
_Was the son of a preacher man_  
_Yes he was, he was, oh yeah yeah yes he was_

She ended the song on a high, after a smattering ofapplause Tony cleared his throat. "So...we are probably gonna have to pay for leaving you girls behind in some subtle way."

"Trust me...Its not gonna be that subtle."

* * *

**Love it, tell me. Hate it, keep it to yourself. Took longer to write because I kept stopping and watching JLR videos on you tube. Anyway, going to start on the sequel. Keep reading! btw, do not own the song in anyway. Leave me alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! Had to do this after spending several hours watching JLR videos. Could not find the lyrics so I had to type them all by hand, so, this damn chapter better get some reviews! Do not own Avengers, JLR, or the song.**

* * *

After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Thor, and Bruce would be shown some leniency. Tony, Steve and Clint, however, would not be since they were the ringleaders. As an apology, they would have to put on a little show for the girls. Complete with costumes and music. Both of which were to be chosen by Pepper, Natasha, and Agent Hill who they had called to make sure that the humiliation was complete.

The girls had a quick, whispered conference and they all went their own ways. Natasha, and Maria chose the costumes while Pepper picked out the music. After taking a few minutes to find it, Pepper practically skipped down the hall to find the others.

Tony glanced over at Clint. "How mad do you think they are?"

He shrugged. "No idea, but if Nat comes out with a pair of backless chaps, I'm stealing your private jet."

"Only if I can come with."

"Deal."

Steve looked at them, confused. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

They both stared at him with pity in their eyes.

* * *

The women returned with matching Cheshire smiles, announcing that they could go change, and that they expected a good performance out of them. The boys walked back to their rooms, with the air of one heading to the guillotine.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

Clint wordlessly held up a cowboy hat, his eyes full of terror.

"Oh God."

* * *

While they changed, Pepper and the girls rearranged the furniture again. "Do you think they can figure out what we want?"Nat asked over her shoulder.

"A genius, a master assassin, and a super soldier should be able to figure it out. If they can't, the world is in trouble."

"It already is."

They all laughed.

* * *

"Are we sure about this? There is still time to reach the jet."

"Yes, now just shut up."

"Shhhh!"

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_too sexy for my love_

_loves going to leave me_

The three came out dressed in their chosen outfits. Steve wore a suit and tie, Tony had on a simple shirt and jeans, while Clint was decked out in a black shirt, jeans, and cowboy hat. Natasha made a mental note to thank Pepper.

_I'm to sexy for my shirt_

_too sexy for my shirt_

_so sexy it hurts_

Tony stepped up first and easily pulling his shirt over his head. He threw it to Pepper, whose jaw was on the floor. None of them had been prepared for that. The best that they had hoped for was a few half-hearted dance moves and a little whining. This was so much better.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_To sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan_

Steve moved to the front. He casually took off his suit jacket and hung it over his shoulder before dropping it to the floor. His tie soon ended up being draped around Maria's neck. She tried to play it cool, but it was clear that she was enjoying herself, as were the others. None of them were going to admit it, but they had hoped that he would take off his shirt also. All well...cant have everything.

_And I'm to sexy for your body_

_too sexy for your body_

_the way I'm disco dancing_

Clint gave them a dark smile. He removed his hat just long enough to pull his shirt off. Nat readied herself to catch it, but it sailed through the air to end up in Peppers lap. He replaced his hat, giving Nat a wink. _Little tease._ She thought grumpily.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_and I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk_

_yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk_

All three guys started to dance. What was really amazing was how well Steve was doing. It was amazing that a man as well built as him and as old fashioned could be so graceful. well, a graceful as a man can be while dancing to stripper music. Maria smiled, especially appreciative.

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_too sexy for my car_

_too sexy by far_

Tony pulled a set of keys from hs pocket and dangled them enticingly in front of Pepper. They wen't to his beloved Porsche. She went to grab at them but missed and they went sailing in to Nat's lap. She quickly grabbed and tucked them down her shirt, Laughter in her eyes. Clint smiled, obviously planning on finding them later.

_and I'm too sexy for my hat_

_too sexy for my hat_

_what you think about that_

He took his hat off and placed it on Nat's head. She felt Pepper press something into her hand, and without thinking, Nat tucked the bill into the waistband of his jeans. That was when she noticed that it was a hundred-dollar bill. Natasha's pale cheeks flushed, which caused Pepper and Maria to laugh. they were so taking Nat to a strip club for her bachelorette party.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_and I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_yeah on he catwalk on the catwalk_

_yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

Steve shouldered his way in front of Tony and started to unbutton his cuffs, catching the girls' interest. Their attention went from casual to rapt as his hands moved to the buttons that ran down the front. Maria's mouth started to water slightly as the material parted, revealing the pure sex that was Steve Rogers. That's when it started to get little violent in the room.

_I'm too sexy for my hat_

_too sexy for my hat_

_too sexy for my hat_

Clint shoved Steve out of the way, none to gently. Hs eyes burned into Natasha's, obviously unhappy with her drooling over Rogers. He illustrate this by taking his hat back and putting it on. Nat sat back with a huff. _Its your own fault for leaving me here. _She thought darkly. _I can take care of myself without your help. Was doing it for years before you came along._

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_and I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk_

_yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

Steve retaliated by sending clint flying. The assassin twisted in mid-air and hit the ground, tucking and rolling himself to his feet. The look he gave the Cap was on that promised murder. Maria and Nat glanced back and forth. A whole silent conversation flew between them, culminating in a singe thought. Men were so immature.

_I'm too sexy for my cat_

_too sexy for my cat_

_aw Pussy, puh pussy cat_

While Clint and Roger went at it, Tony came to the front. He was smart and had been hanging out in the back, knowing that they would get into it eventually. He held up single finger and gestured for Pepper, who stood and wordlessly followed him out.

_Im too sexy for my love_

_too sexy for my love_

_loves going to leave me_

Steve detangled himself from Clint and grabbed Maria's hand. Any protest she started to say died on her lips she looked at a shirtless Steve. Any thoughts of rules and regulations went out the widow. Steve scooped her into his arms and carried her out, probably to his room, leaving Clint and Natasha alone.

_and I'm too sexy for this song._

He reached down and yanked her to her feet so that she stood eye to eye level with him. He wa the perfect predator. Sexy enough to draw her in, and then dangerous enough to kill her. Just looking at him made her mouth go dry. It was the first time she had been afraid of him since Loki took control of his mind.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Her mouth couldn't form the words so she just nodded. He wordlessly backed her against the wall. Before she could protest, his lips were against hers, kissing her with bruising force. It wasnt so much a kiss as it was a claiming. When he finally released her, he whispered roughly. "Don't you ever, ever, look at them like that again. You...are...mine."

Sh smiled at him. "Now you sound like you." she whispered. He smirked and led her to his room, slamming the door after them.

* * *

The next morning, the three women sat around the table, drinking coffee. None of them said anything about Maria, who was still wearing the same clothes.

It started out as a snicker, then, a giggle and then turned into full-blown laughter. It was a full five minutes before any of them could speak. Brushing tears from her eyes, Natasha gasp, "Pepper, I have to ask, please tell me why you chose the hat?"

"Oh, I heard Clint say something about backless chaps."

Maria snickered again. "No offense, Nat, But I would've loved to see him in set of those."

Give me more credit than that." Peppr said crossing her arms. "I'm saving those for their first anniversary."

* * *

**For some reason, this story took forever to write. At least compared to my other stories. Probably because I was watching Jeremy Renner videos half the time. Am not really sure about this story. Hope you like it.**


	3. Iron Curtain

**AND THE WIDOW DANCED**

**Newest foray into the Avengervese. Hope to make this a whole collection of one shots, so stay tuned. The Avengers don't belong to me, so don't sue.**

* * *

Clint came in from his most recent mission to find Tony and the Scooby Gang surrounding a computer screen. "Whats up?"

They parted and he saw what exactly was troubling them. It showed Natasha sitting on the roof, in his usual spot, hugging her knees to her chest. The look on her face was one of sad bitterness, and heartbreak. "She's been like this since you left. Actually, she's been like this since the battle with the Chitauri." Pepper murmured.

Clint felt more than a little guilty. Since the battle, he had been consumed with remorse over the things he had done. He had been so caught up in his own issues that he had failed to notice how his actions had affected others. Especially Nat. He had almost killed her while under Loki's control, not exactly something that was easy to forgive. He had thought that she would come to him when she was ready, but at the same time he knew she never would. She wasnt the kind to make a big deal about her suffering. Oh yeah. He felt like an ass.

The others all turned to look at him expectantly. He had made the mess, and it was his responsibility to clean it up.

It took him a few minutes of thinking before he had his big idea. "Stark, I'm going to have to borrow JARVIS."

* * *

AND THE WIDOW CRIED

Natasha blinked back the tears that threatened to overtake her. Clint had been acting as though she didn't exist lately. Excuse her for thinking that almost killing your partner and most trusted confidant was cause for alarm. Or at least merited a private talk somewhere. She rested her forehead on her knees, miserable. Maybe her trainers had been right. Emotions were for the weak. A few tears were slipping down her pale cheeks when she suddenly heard the sound of an electric guitar. She whipped her head up, intent on murdering whoever dared to interrupt her. Probably Stark. The eccentric billionaire was one of the most infuriating men she had ever met. Instead, the sight that met her eyes was one that she would never forget.

* * *

AND THE WIDOW SMILED

Clint was on his knees in front of her, his eyes staring into her own, intently.

_I never meant to be _

_so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I _

_would never do_

A faint smile started to spread across her face. She wondered if he realized how appropriate the words were. He had once promised to never hurt her. It had been right after he had refused to kill her. The one and only time he had ever disobeyed orders.

* * *

AND THE WIDOW LAUGHED

_A look from you and I __would fall from grace __And that would wipe the __smile right from my face_

He punctuated the word "grace" by folding his hands as if in prayer. That had her laughing out loud. God, she had missed him. A smile crossed his own handsome features. Her laughter was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His Natasha was back.

* * *

AND THE WIDOW DANCED

_Do remember when __we used to danced __and incidents arose __from circumstance_

As her laughter died, he pulled her off the floor and into his arms. Holding her, he began to twirl her about the floor,an infuriating smirk on his face. 'Oh, I know he doesn't think everything is ok.' Her face suddenly darkened. There was no way she was letting him off the hook. His behavior as of late had been unforgivable, and she carried a grudge the same way Pepper carried a purse. It would be a cold day in hell when she forgave him. Clint realized this and decided to bump it up a notch.

_One thing led to another_

_when we were young_

_and we would scream_

_together songs unsung_

She missed being in his arms. Natasha looked into his stormy grey eyes, so full of pain. Pain that she herself had caused. This fact pricked her conscience. After everything he had been through...surely It couldn't hurt to dance a little...She started to move with him, mesmerize by the feeling, until al her memories came flooding back with enough force to wrest a strangled gasp from her lips. Then an iron curtain fell across her eyes, locking him out. He noticed this and looked at her blank face. Oh yeah. He had messed up bad.

_It was the heat of the moment_  
_Telling me what your heart meant_  
_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

A single memory rose to the surface of her mind, beating its way past the curtain. The memory of their first kiss. They had both survived what they had been told was a suicide mission. In their arrogance, they had believed that they could beat the odds. At least, untill the bullets started to fall like rain. Then, their thoughts had been consumed with thoughts of survival, and each other. Their first kiss had been a celebration life. the result of too much adrenaline and no sleep. A kiss shared out of love.

_And now you find yourself in 82_  
_The disco hotspots hold no charm for you_  
_You can't concern yourself with bigger things_  
_You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

He silently pleaded with he forgive him, to remember Budapest. Yes, their memories were different. She remembered the battles and blood, he however, remembered her in white silk , her hair put up, and fiery emeralds at her throat. The silk would later be stained with blood, her hair singed, and the jewels lost. Of course their memories we different.

_It was the heat of the moment_  
_Telling me what your heart meant_  
_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

He remembered their first kiss. The mission had been a suicide one. He had been so terrified, tha he had spent the entire time praying for her to survive. Silently pleading that he didn't care if h lived or died, just as long as she made. After too many agonizing minutes, they had been loaded onto a S.H.E.I.L.D helicopter, and she had curled up next to him. In the safety and shelter of his arms, she had confessed that she too, had been praying. that she honestly didn't care if she survived, as long as he did. He had kissed her, choking back tears. That was the closest thing to her saying that she loved him.

And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambition you remember well

Those lines struck a nerve in her. How many times, after the Battle for New York, had he gone on a mission without saying a word to her. How many times she sat in her room, waiting for Hill or Fury to knock on her door to say that he wasnt coming back. Not to S.H.E.I.L.D, not to her, not ever. She swallowed her tears. Did he understand how much she was affected? How badly hs negligence hurt her?

_It was the heat of the moment_  
_Telling me what your heart meant_  
_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

Clint saw the bright, unshed tears in her eyes. He knew that he only had one shot at making it right. Tilting her head back, he looked her straight in the eye. "Nat, I'm not really good with words, so I'm just going to say it." Her breath hitched slightly as he let his words sink in. Please Clint, she thought, don't break my heart. I only have one to give and I already gave it to you. "Nat, I love you. I've loved you since our first kiss. You are my greatest strength, but also my greatest weakness. Please, Natasha..."

* * *

AND THE WIDOW FORGAVE

_It was the heat of the moment_  
_Telling me what your heart meant_  
_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

She felt chills run down her spine as he whispered her name. The silent plea that begged her to understand. Without thinking she brushed her lips against his, wanting to take his pain away. He took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss. When they finally separated, she could only throw her head back and laugh. They both knew that all was forgiven. He kissed her again and again until they were both breathless.

"You know were going to have to figure out a way to keep this from the others. especially Tony."

Oh don't worry. I have a sneaky suspicion that they already know."

He snuck a glance at the camera, and knew in his heart that they were still watching.

* * *

It the Stark tower common room, the others watched the assasins' dance, smiling, except for Tony who was smirking.

"Alright everybody, you remember the bet. Pay up."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is dedicated to my mom who wanted the line 'He took you away from me.' to be in the movie. I'm thinking about doing a multi-chap story inspired by Pink's video Trouble. It sounds good in my head but who knows how it will look on paper, so to speak.**

* * *

Natasha could see that he was starting to regain consciousness, so she surreptitiously checked tat the restraints were secure. She had no way of knowing if he was still be under Loki's control, so it was better safe than sorry. Her worst fears came to the surface as he started to strain against the bonds holding him to the bed.

"Clint, your going to be alright."

Her words cut through the fog that enveloped his brain. He knew the voice. it was Natasha. She sounded less than convinced. "You know that?" he asked with a wry laugh. "Is that what you know?" His brain fought as he remembered a few moments of sanity. Moments where Loki's control on him would slip. He wondered if this was one such moment. "I've got...I'v got no window. I have to flush him out."

She secretly smiled, her archer was back. She smothered the uncharacteristic show of emotion by pouring him a glass of water from the nondescript plastic pitcher by the bed. "You gotta level out." she reassured him. "Its gonna take time." She tried to make her voice even and soothing, hoping to pull him awa from the edge of insanity before he fell away completely.

He shook his head. "You don't understand." he whispered in a croaking voice. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in?" His eyes were haunted by the images of the evil he had committed in Loki's name, causing her heart to weep for him. "You know what its like to be unmade?" He winced as he spoke these words, realizing his mistake a second too late. Her heart hardened itself against the pain his words inadvertently caused, the only physical proof of this was her grip tightening on the cup to the point that the flimsy plastic creaked with protest. "You know that I do."

He looked about himself, ashamed at his clumsy words. He knew that she did, he himself had rescued her from that living nightmare. "Why am I back?" he asked suddenly, realizing that he was in the infirmary instead of a holding room. That only meant one thing. "How did you get him out?"

"cognitive Recalibration." Natasha said,simply and emotionless. "I hit you really hard on the head." this was spoken with the smallest of smiles on her lips. It was only then that he knew al was forgiven. She moved to sit next to him and he shifted slightly, almost subconsciously, to give her the room she needed. Her hands moved to the restraints, quickly undoing the first one.

"Thanks." She gave him the briefest of looks before moving to his other wrist. She knew that he hated being restrained, his favorite phrase being that a wild bird isn't meant to be caged. Maybe he understood that it was a necessary evil. She looked at him again, and the memory of their battle came unbidden to the front of her mind. Tasha knew that it wasnt his fault, but it was enough to make her fingers fumble with the buckle holding him down.

Clint saw the glimpse of pain in her eyes, and knew that he was the cause of it. He could distantly remember fighting against her, as well as fighting, and killing other agents. He had seen through his own eyes, but was ultimately unable to control his actions. A living nightmare. "Natasha...How many agents did I..."

Natasha interrupted his train of thought. "Dont." The were closer than any other team at S.H.I.E.L.D. and she knew that if allowed, he would blame himself for everything that had happened. "Dont do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki." Clint's face shifted. "This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

Loki. The very name set his teeth on edge. The cube had promised him the very thing that he desired, and yet it had almost made him kill it. He had killed, all in Loki's name. Thankfully, Nat was good enough to kick his ass. Now, it was his turn to destroy Loki. Clint was so wrapped up in his thoughts of the God that he failed to notice the confused, vulnerable look on her face. "Loki, did he get away?"

Her face became impassive was the Black Widow. She couldn't afford to have any emotions. "Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" She knew it was a long shot, but it was still worth a try. To Loki, Clint was expendable. The only one who wasnt was Dr. Selvig, but he was Thor and Stark's problem.

He racked his brain. His part had been to open the door, and allow Loki to go through. After that, he really had no purpose."I didn't need to know. I didn't ask." Perhaps he had been too afraid to ask. He looked over at Nat, who had turned her back to him. In his heat he knew that it was her way of forgiving him and showing that she still trusted im. He reached for the cup of water she had poured, feeling himself choke up. How could she still trust him after all that he had done? All that he had done to her. He only hoped that one day he would be worthy of her trust again. "He's going to make his play soon, though. Today."

Natasha whipped around, eyes flashing. Loki was going to pay, either at her hand or Clint's."We got to stop him." She was surprised at how hard her voice was. Loki must have affected her worse than she thought.

Clint looked at her, his eyes was no one strong enough to beat Loki. Well, maybe Thor, but he was a God, and Loki's brother. "Yeah? Who's we?" He hated sounding like a petulant child too her, but she hadn't faced him. She didn't know what he was capable of.

Natasha's frustration mounted. Her Clint was never like that. "I don't know. Whoever's left." There was no way she was going to lay down and let Loki take over the world, and the fact that he seemed to be perfectly willing to do it was something out of character for him. He definitely wasnt himself.

Her anger took him by surprise. Whoever she was, she wasnt his Natasha. Still, she had a point. He had suffered through Loki's control, and he wouldn't wish it upon his enemies. Well, except for Loki himself. "Well, If I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better I suppose." He laughed in spite of himself.

She smiled. Clint was back. he man who would be willing to fight heaven and earth to keep the world safe. Or Maybe Asgard and earth. She couldn't stop her smile. "Now you sound like you."

Clint looked up at her. She couldn't miss the sharp look in his grey eyes. She realized that she had just walked into a trap. 'Damn. He was good.' "But you dont.'' He knew that Loki had some type of unnatural obsession with the female spy, he just didn't know how far it went. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why?" He looked her up and down. Her posture spoke volumes. She was tense, her hands twisting in her lap. "What did Loki do to you?"

Her eyes widened with fear. How had he seen straight through her like that? Her partner knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. It frankly scared her. "He didn't." She struggled to find an answer; something to cover her tracks. "I just..." She looked to her hands, helplessly.

He hated seeing her that way. She was the strongest person e knew, et she was struggling with saying a simple sentence. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, wanted to take her into his arms, to tell her that everything would be ok. That he would protect her with his life, which probably didn't mean much considering the fact that he had almost taken it. Besides, if he tried to touch her, she would probably remove his arm in the most painful way imaginable. Instead, he simple whispered her name. "Natasha."

His voice stroked her already stretched nerves like is fingers stroked the strings on his guitar, making her blood sing. She started to tel him the truth, but she stopped herself. "I've been compromised." She glanced at his face, afraid that he would figure out the truth. She also expecting to see accusation in his eyes, distaste for the fact that she was showing weakness, instead all she found there was acceptance. He understood her feelings and didn't judge her for them. "I got red in my ledger. I would like to wipe it out."

He seemed to take this as an answer and moved into the adjoining bathroom to throw some water on his face. She watched him go sadly. She was pitiful. The Black Widow, the most feared assassin in the world, had been floored by a simple sentence. '_He took you away from me and for that, alone, I will kill him.'_ It was so easy to say in her head, why was it so hard to speak it out loud? She shook her head, frustrated. Why is it that the words that were the most important were also the hardest to say? Natasha had no wa of knowing that Clint was having the same problem speaking his own feelings out loud. She looked to the door that separated them.

"I love you." She whispered.


	5. Nothing could stop them

**Used this song for another fandom but I love the song so much, and then got an idea for a story, and the bunnies must be appeased. I regret nothing!**

* * *

Clint looked into Natasha's eyes deeply. They had just made it through one of their toughest missions, and he had only moments to speak his mind. As he opened his mouth, the sound of helicopter blades drowned out his words.

**Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise**  
**This world that I've found is too good to be true**  
**Standin' here beside you, want so much to give you**  
**This love in my heart that I'm feelin' for you**

* * *

Toy had decided to treat everyone to a vacation at his cabin in the mountains. Unfortunately he hadn't realized that the water temperature was still just above freezing. Everyone else had chosen to stay on the shore, but not her and Clint. They had grabbed each others hands and together, had raced headlong into the water, laughing and screaming like children.

"Idiots." Tony muttered

**Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that**  
**Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back**  
**Let the world around us just fall apart**  
**Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart**

* * *

Clint held her hand tightly. They had just barely made it out of an exploding building. As far as S.H.I.E.L.D knew, they were dead. "Come away with me, Nat. We can start over, with new identities. We can be free. Together." She shook her russet curls."You go. if anybody deserves a second chance, its you." His smoky blue eyes softened. "No we both do, but, were in this together. If your staying, I'm staying."

**And we can build this dream together**  
**Standing strong forever**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers**  
**We'll still have each other**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now, whoa no**

* * *

She had been Clints partner from the beginning, and every time Fury decided to put her with someone else, she fought against it like a wild cat. Even when threatened with whatever punishment he saw fit, She fought Fury tooth and nail. Clint had been with her on every successful mission she had ever been on, and she had been on his side every time. Even while he was under Loki's spell. Even while under constant enemy fire, and injured, she had never left his side once. They were willing to go through fire and ice for each other. Whatever it took.

**I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you**  
**Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you**  
**Take you to the good times, see you through the bad times**  
**Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do**

* * *

Clint. I'm scared. Her whispered admission rang in his ears. He looked at her, amazed. Natasha's eyes were indeed swimming with tears. They were on the top floor of a building, their snipers nest having been compromised by a sudden, unexpected earthquake. The building was collapsing out from underneath them and for the first time ever, he wasn't sure that they would make it . The only thing he could do was hold her, determined to make sure that her last moments were the happiest. That was the sight that met Tony's eyes when he came down to pull them away to safety. "Would you rather get away, or keep on hugging each other? Idiots."

**Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know**  
**Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go**  
**Let the world around us just fall apart**  
**Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart**

* * *

She held the brand new passport with their new names in her hand. Michael and Bridget Hawk. You once asked me to run away with you. I wasn't ready then, but I am now. We can build a new life together, the two of us against the world, just the way it should be. " He trailed his fingertips over the blue leather covers. Normally he would jump at the chance. Yet, he couldn't. Not after all the Agents he killed while under Loki's control. He shook his head, "This is what we do..."

**And we can build this dream together**  
**Standing strong forever**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers**  
**We'll still have each other**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us, ooh**

* * *

It had been a month since he had killed Loki, and twenty-nine days since he had said anything to anyone. His emotions had been so confusing and tangled, that he couldn't say anything. To anyone. Natasha had finally gotten so frustrated with him, that she had marched up to him, and demanded that he say something to her. Clint had looked up at his warrior Queen and pulled her into his arms, his tears darkening her already blood red hair.

**All that I need is you**  
**All that I ever need**  
**And all that I want to do**  
**Is hold you forever, forever and ever, Hey**

* * *

Clint Turned his back on Thor. She should have been out by now! e shouted. Thor watched his friend race back to the weapons factory that had been set to blow. ''There is no time! We must flee!" Thor called after his teammate as he dissapeared into the doomed building. Clint Found her quickly enough. She was standing totally still, holding the detonator in her shaking hand. "I cant do this." He closed his hand over hers. "Natasha, we talked about this. Its the only way we can be together. The only way we can be free." He touched his lips to hers in a feather-like kiss before they pushed the button together.

**And we can build this dream together**  
**Standing strong forever**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers**  
**We'll still have each other**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us**

* * *

Director Fury looked at each and everyone of them. They had already lost one of their own to Loki, the thought of losing two more was unthinkable. Peppers eyes were red with weeping and Tony was already on his third scotch. Bottle, not glass. "The building was completely demolished. No on could have survived, yet their bodies haven't been found." Steve swallowed hard at the mention of his friends in such a cold callous way. "If anybody could have survived, it would have been them." He whispered softly. "Exactly"; Fury announced. "So I want finding any trace of them to become your number two priority. They are still alive, and I want you to find them."

**Build this dream together**  
**Standing strong forever**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers**  
**We'll still have each other**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now**

* * *

Bruce looked at the computer screen. It was open to the real estate listings for some little town in Wisconsin. He said nothing, simply deleted it from the computers memory with a small smile. Similarly Pepper found the box of herbal essence champagne blonde and blue black hair dye in the trashcan. She glanced around quickly before shoving it deeper into the garbage.

**And we can build this dream together**  
**Standing strong forever**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers**  
**We'll still have each other**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us**

* * *

What are you going into do? Steve asked while looking at the flashing computer screen. It displayed a black haired Clint, and a blonde haired Natasha, Making their way through the Wisconsin airport security. They were holding hands and looked incredibly happy. As if they were the only two people in the world. Tony shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm looking for Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. Security says that their names are Michael and Bridget Hawke." Steve smiled and walked away. "Good luck. Idiots." Tony whispered fondly.

**And we can build this dream together**  
**Standing strong forever**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers**  
**We'll still have each other**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us**


	6. Thor's Mighty Weapon

**My b/f made a commment over the phone to me while I was writing a totaly different story and it spawned this.**

* * *

The heir to the throne of Asgard wandered into the kitchen the kitchen in search of PopTarts. The Hawk and Lady Widow sat around the table having a heated discussion. Thor shrugged it off and grabbed a couple of boxes of his precious goodies. He was halfway through snuffling his first box when he overheard Natasha make a comment about the weakness of his hammer. He turned to the pair, furious with their assessment.

"Nay, Lady Natasha, Thor's hammer has no weakness." He thrust said weapon into her face. "Touch my weapon. For it is heavy and rigid, and as hard as a diamond."

Natasha gave Clint a look that he would never forget. He had been able to hold it together until he saw her face, then he lost it. He hit the floor laughing so hard, Natasha wondered if it gave him any permanent brain damage. Shooting him an aggravated look, she turned back to Thor, her normally pale face as crimson as her hair. She mumbled some sort of apology and left the room as quickly as possible, after viciously kicking Clint in the rolled over in pain, but couldn't stop laughing. That was the scene Tony walked in on. Clint on the floor laughing and holding his ribs, and Thor standing with a confused look on his face, holding his hammer in one hand, and a half eaten PopTart in the other.

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

**hit? miss? I don't know.**


End file.
